Forgotten Memories
by Caster Night
Summary: You have come to England in search of your forgotten memories. However, what happens when a certain butler find you? What if you happen to look just like the person he loved so many years ago? Please Review! Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kuroshitsuji, but am a HUGE fan. This fan fiction, however, is mine! Also, I own none of the pictures used! All rights go to respective
1. Chapter 1

~(F/N) POV~

I sighed. "Geez…why does it have to be so cold here in the winter…?" I turned to my side, and looked at the small cat. "I wish you could talk sometimes…" I picked the small tabby up, and pulled him close to me, keeping him warm. I continued walking, occasionally giggling because my furry companion's whiskers grazed against my skin when he moved. "Haha! You shouldn't be moving around too much (P/N)!" The cat refused to listen, until he finally found a good place to nestle, on my shoulders. "Honestly…" I giggled a little more, wondering why he didn't just stay inside of my jacket. Sure, my jacket is thin…but it's better than nothing…

I occasionally gazed at the food stands that lined the streets. Just looking at them made me hungry. "…grumble…growl…" I patted my stomach and sighed. 'I know tummy, I know…' I looked up at the sky, wishing that the snow would stop falling. Of course it didn't, and I muttered to myself before continuing.

Before long, though, I was feeling weak hunger and thirst. It had been days since I had been given scraps from a kind bakery owner…but I gave the little I received to (P/N) so that he wouldn't be hungry. This poor guy…he has been through much worse than me….and…at least his life has _meant _something… I glanced over to my shoulder, and observed the small feline as he slept rather peacefully…considering the conditions we were in… I felt bad…bad that I couldn't give this little one a life he _deserved _to have. 'I wish…that you could have found a better place.' I thought back to the night I first found him. He was smaller then, and much weaker. I vividly remember the large hole he had in his stomach, no doubt the work of a stray dog, and cringed. I hated the sight of blood…but that day was different. I knew that I had to help this little one…for if I didn't, I would regret it for the rest of my life….'not that that would be long anyways…' I thought.

"O-Oops! I-I'm so sorry!" I didn't realize where I was going. I was too caught up in my thoughts that I had actually bumped into someone. "It's fine my Lady, are you al…" I looked up to the stranger, first seeing his hand, but then moved upward to his face. I couldn't help the slight blush that painted my cheeks as he stood there, looking at me in shock and…something else…but I couldn't find the words for what it was… I took his hand, breaking him from his trance, and helped myself up. He seemed to regain his composer once I was standing, and bowed slightly. "Forgive me, my Lady, my name is Sebastian Michaelis…" I brushed the bits of snow that had stuck on my pants, before turning back to him. "I'm (F/N), (F/N) (L/N). And no! It was my fault! I-I wasn't paying attention…" He chuckled slightly, and I blushed more. "Still have your head in the clouds…" I could hear him whisper, but couldn't make out all that he said. "A-Anyways…I should get going…" To my surprise, he grabbed my arm. "You don't…remember me?" I faced him with a raised brow. "I'm sorry, but we've never met before. This is my first time in England…" What I said apparently bewildered him. "…..Really?" "Yes…now I'm sorry…but we must get going…" "We?" I nodded, and pulled up the small hood on my jacket that had fallen just moments before I fell. I pointed to the (P/N), and looked at him, surprised that he hadn't woken up from the fall.

When I turned back, Sebastian was absolutely ogling (P/N). "Y-You like cats?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "Doesn't everyone? They're just too cute! Though…I wish I could be a better owner…" Sebastian had scooped (P/N) up into his arms, and motioned for me to follow. "W-Wait a…! We can't…" Sebastian stopped immediately and turned to face me. "It's alright, my Lady, I know a place for you to rest tonight…" "H-How did you know?" He motioned to my clothes. "It's pretty obvious that you have not been home in…a while…" I felt embarrassment enshroud me. "Y-Yeah…but please don't feel the need to pity me…I can…take care of….my…self…" I felt my legs give out, but everything after that was a blur. Before I knew it, I had blacked out.

~Sebastian's POV~

I turned immediately when I heard a faint "thump" behind me. I saw (F/N) fall to the ground. At first, I was surprised, but then I shifted the tabby onto my shoulders, before kneeling down to lift her into my arms. 'She's so light…' I looked over her face, and the image of _Her _came into my mind. I thought about the possibility, but quickly shook my head. "No…._She _died many years ago…" But I couldn't help staring at the face of a person I knew so long ago….a person I loved…


	2. Chapter 2

~(F/N) POV~

"_W-Who are you?" I faced the dark creature as it slowly approached me. I was afraid, and the closer it got, the more I trembled. "Do not fear me, I mean you no harm." The voice was low, threatening, and I did not believe it. "S-St-Stay back!" I was now against a wall, with nowhere to run, and a monster mere feet from me. "P-Please…" I winced when a foreign hand brushed my cheek. It was cold, and rough…but felt so familiar. I opened one of my eyes when I felt the hand leave my face, and saw someone that brought tears to my face…"_

I awoke with my heart pounding, and a cold sweat around my body. "W-What…?" I clutched my chest, and waited until my breathing and heart calmed. 'What a…weird dream…' I yawned, and stretched my arms high above my head, hearing slight cricks. "Ugh…must've been out for a while…" "Yes, you were…" I jumped in my spot, and turned to the direction of the voice. "W-Who are you?!" It was only then that I remembered what happened. "Oh….Oh my…I-I'm so sorry!" I got up and ran to him, before bowing on my knees, hearing my back crackle some causing me to groan. The man chuckled some, before raising my chin. "It's alright my Lady." The smile he gave me was breathtaking, and I felt a blush starting to form. "S-Still though…" I lowered my eyes. He chuckled a bit more before picking me up bridal style. I squeaked in surprise, before blushing harder. It was only then that I realized something. "W-Where am I?!" I glanced around the bright room. There was a desk in the far right corner. A door sat some feet after it, which I assume led to another room. Then, the most eye-catching thing, sat a giant bed in the middle of the far wall. It was much more luxurious than anything _I _had _ever _seen before in my life. It was accompanied by a large set of double-doors just before it that lay open, with a slight breeze blowing the thin curtains up. My mouth gaped in pure awe, and it wasn't until I heard a chuckle from the man that I snapped out of my trance. "T-This is...so beautiful…"

The man put me down soon after, and introduced himself again. "Forgive me for the late introductions. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I serve as a butler at the Phantomhive estate. I smiled, and bowed. "My name is (F/N), (F/N) (L/N)". This caused him to laugh, and I looked at him in confusion. 'Was it something I said?' "I know whom you are my Lady, for we met yesterday." I wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, but then it hit me. "Oh! The man I bumped into! I thought you looked familiar!" This caused him to laugh harder, and a dark blush made its way to my face. "S-Sorry…Wait! Where's (P/N)?! Is he here?!" I became a bit frantic. (P/N) and I had been together for so long, and I felt disgusted with myself that I had not realized he was gone sooner. "Your little kitty? He's perfectly fine! In fact, he is having a nice bowl of milk in my quarters." I sighed heavily in relief. "Thank you so much!" "I'm sorry I could not bring him to you, for you see, the young master of this house is very allergic to felines." My relaxed body suddenly tensed. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know it would be so burdensome! I'll take him and leave right awa…!" Sebastian's smile stopped me. "It is alright. I already asked my young master, and he said it was fine as long as the little guy wasn't running loose. My quarters are far from the young master". I sighed again, still upset that I was causing trouble for people I didn't know… "My though, you sure do apologize a lot." I blushed some, before looking down. "I…I _hate _causing trouble for people…" When I received no response, I glanced up at Sebastian…and saw the same look he had yesterday… "S-Sebastian?" He still did not move.

"I-I'm sorry if I said something weird…" I bowed slightly, and finally he responded. "No…forgive me my Lady…I was just caught off guard…" I raised a brow in confusion as I looked back at him. He seemed to regain his previous composure, but there was still…something in his eyes when he looked at me… 'What is it…? I wonder…' I wasn't able to think long on it, for Sebastian suddenly handed me a large box. "The young master wishes to invite you to lunch. I hope that you would join us." I lifted the box lid, and saw a beautiful (F/C) dress. "This is….my favorite color! How did he…?" I looked back up to Sebastian, to catch him showing a sad expression. He realized though, that I was looking back at him, and regained his composure. "It must have been a lucky guess." I knew he was lying…and the smile he wore was obviously fake. I pouted and puffed out my lips. "You shouldn't lie to me Sebastian…" His eyes widened. "W-What?" I shook my head. "I said, you shouldn't lie to me!" Before he could respond, I pushed him out the door with the excuse of "I need to change". I closed the door, rather loudly by accident, and turned back to the box. 'Well…they were nice enough to take me in…I should show them _at least _this much…' I picked up the frilly dress slowly, afraid of tearing it. 'This looks more expensive than _anything _I've had before… Should I really be wearing this?' I wasn't one to wear dresses in general…but this was a _special _occasion. I sighed, and went to the corner mirror, and began my attempt to put on this dress that I knew nothing about. Needless to say, it took me much longer than I had intended.


	3. Chapter 3

~(F/N) POV~

It ended up taking me a few hours to get ready. 'I can't believe I am making the owner of this mansion, someone kind enough to give me refuge, wait on me because I got angry!' I repeated over and over as I opened the door to my room, noting its heaviness, and making my way down the hall, not even bothering to close it.

'Crap! Why does this place have to be so darn big?!' I tried my best to run up and down the halls, in these absolutely _horrible _heels. I finally had enough, and with a loud growl, I took them off and proceeded on my bare feet.

'Where could they be?!' I felt myself growing tired, and instantly regretted sending Sebastian away… 'But he tried to lie to me…I highly dislike liars…' I wasn't paying attention and ended up hitting someone, sending us both off our feet. "O-Ouch…. Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I leaned up, and bowed my entire torso. "N-No mam, it was me own fault it was. I don't pay much attention I don't…" I peeked up at the red haired girl wearing glasses. "Me name's Meirin, mi Lady!" I smiled at the adorable blush that painted her cheeks. "It's nice to meet you Meirin! My name is (F/N), (F/N) (L/N)! And please, don't call me Lady, I am _far _from one! Just call me (N/N)!" I helped her up, as she wobbled forwards. "B-By the way.." She turned and looked back at me, "…do you happen to know where the dining room is? I-I'm sortof….lost…" She chuckled, causing a slight blush to appear on my cheeks and nodded. "Yes me Lad…I mean, yes (N/N). Please follow me!" I smiled, gratefully, and walked to her side. 'I think she and I are going to be great friends…'

Apparently I was walking in the complete opposite direction of the dining room. I mean, I knew I was horrible with directions but…that was just _sad_… "Here we are!" I stared wide-eyed at the huge chandelier that hung above this long, mahogany table. "Ah, Lady (F/N), I see you have finally arrived." There was that fake smile. I nodded stiffly at Sebastian, before hearing an unfamiliar voice speak angrily. "What could have taken you so long I wonder?" I was a bit surprised to hear such a dark and mature voice come from such a small boy. I went to his side, much to everyone's surprise, and pinched his cheeks. "You're soooooo cuuuuuute! Don't be so formal! Call me (N/N)-Chan!" He seemed startled, and I could've sworn I heard Sebastian laugh a little. "I-I will do no such thing! Get off of me!" He was obviously flustered, and I ignored his request. "What's your name sweetie?" He glared at me. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, and this is _my _estate!" I drew back in shock. "Y-You're the head of this house…?" He nodded, as did the others when I glanced around to make sure I wasn't being played. "O-Oh…forgive me for my rude behavior…I didn't know…." "Hmph! Just don't make the mistake again!" He began to eat some of the food before him, and Sebastian was beginning to escort me to my seat, but I told him dryly, "I can find it on my own", and pulled my chair out on the opposite side of the table. 'Geez….'

I was growing uneasy as seconds turned into minutes without talking. "S-So..Ciel-Chan…what do you do?" I asked, trying to make conversation. "I'm a toy maker of sorts." His answer was simple, and left little room for elaboration. "O-Oh…do you have fun doing that?" Silence was my only response. Until he finally said something. "Yes. Now please eat." I had looked down in embarrassment. "I-I'm already…done…" He raised an eye-brow and I blushed. "I-I'm sorry…The food was just so good and…I haven't really had _anything _to eat in a while so…" The room became deathly quiet, and I instantly regretted speaking. "B-But I'm fine now so… If you'll excuse me, I'll go get (P/N) and leave…" Ciel began to open his mouth, but I cut him off. "And I'll be sure to leave this dress in the room you were kind enough to lend me….Excuse me…" I stood from the table, and made my way to the hallway behind me, trying to escape from the tension.

~Sebastian POV~ 

"My young Lord, it was quite unfair for you to take your anger out on her." I watched as his eyes followed (F/N) as she left. He sighed, before responding. "It was…but her attitude angers me…? I raised an eyebrow. "How so?" He took a few minute to respond. "She reminds me of my mother…" 'So that's it…' "Should I request her return?" He shook his head. "No, allow her to do as she pleases…" I grimaced to myself. 'I can't let her leave _now…_not when I have so many unanswered questions.' "May I suggest something my Lord?" He glanced at me. "You should allow her to work here as a maid. I'm sure she wouldn't mind having a place to stay, and perhaps she will be able to help with the other three buffoons." Truthfully, I didn't think he would play along but, to my surprise, he agreed rather easily. "Yes, I think that is a fine idea. Go now Sebastian." I bowed. "Yes, my Lord." A small smile played at my lips as I left.


	4. Chapter 4

~(F/N) POV~

So I ended up getting lost again, but eventually found my way to back…luckily… "Seriously…would it kill them to make a map for this place?" I whispered, unaware that someone was behind me. "We will take that idea into consideration." I squealed and jumped slightly in surprise. "D-Don't sneak up on me!" I glared back at Sebastian. He bowed slightly, "forgive me my Lady". I continued to glare as I ask him what he was doing here. "I'm merely here to relay a message from my Lord. He apologizes for his behavior this evening, and wanted me to offer you a place to work here at the Phantomhive manor." My eyes widened. "W-What?" He smiled. "Yes, my Lord wishes to allow you to stay, if you are willing to of course, in exchange for you working here as a maid." I was speechless. "Y-You're fine with accepting a stranger, a homeless one at that, to stay here and work?" He smiled, and nodded. "Of course, my young master may not admit it, but he has taken a liking to you, and wishes for you to continue to stay here. And, as I see it, there really isn't anywhere else you can go." I glared harshly at him because of that comment. I knew he was right, but he didn't have to continue smiling like that. "Hmph! What makes you think I even want to stay?!" Then he did the lowest of the low. "What about (P/N) then?"

For the first time, since I can remember, I felt true dislike of a person. "W-Why would you bring (P/N) into this?!" I felt so much like hitting him. "Don't misunderstand, my Lady…" His eyes turned serious as he spoke these next words, "…but I do not feel that you should leave either…" I growled lightly, and nodded. 'I have nothing else…' Sebastian smiled in….happiness? It was quite weird…and I felt myself blush some. 'Maybe…he isn't as bad as I think he is…' But when he handed me a maid outfit, and told me to immediately change, I dismissed that idea. 'Nope! He _is _a jerk! What have I gotten myself into?!'

"Hey, (N/N)-chan?" I turned to meirin and smiled. "Yes?" She looked down at her toes, a slight blush forming on her face. "Y-You…look good as a maid…..I wish I looked more like you, yes I do…" Her lips turned into a frown. I pulled her in to a hug, and patted her head. "Mei-chan! You're cute the way you are!" She turned her sad eyes up to me, and asked "really"? I smiled widely and pinched her cheeks. "Yes!" This caused her frown to disappear, which relieved me, and a small smile replaced it. "Now let's finish up with these tea cups! I'm anxious to meet these others you've been telling me about!" She nodded, and we continued our work.

Every now and then, Meirin would almost drop one of the expensive-looking cups, but I was able to catch them before they hit the ground. She thanked me many times, something I wasn't used to, and explained how her eyes aren't very good. "Why not get a new pair of glasses then? Those have a crack in them." She paused for a moment, before turning to me seriously. "The young master gave these to me he did…and they are precious to me they are…" "I-Is Ciel-chan really that kind?" I thought I was thinking it, but apparently not because Meirin responded. "Yes. He took me in off the streets he did….and gave me a new life yes he did…I owe him many things I do…" I looked at her, and felt an overwhelming sadness waft around her. "I see…I hope that I will be able to see that side of him one day…" Meirin smiled.

"Now that we're done! Let's go see the others!" I was always excited to meet new people, despite my shy aura. "Yes! Their names are Bardroy and Finnian! Yes they are!" He way of speaking was just so cute! I absolutely adored her!

She led me down a long hallway, occasionally pointing to some important rooms I would need to know later on, to the 'servant's quarters'. As we grew closer, I couldn't help but hear a faint banging sound that increasingly became louder the closer we got to the kitchen. "Oi! Finni! Look out!" Meirin opened the door, just in time for a large fire to suddenly erupt. "Fire! There's a fire!" I rushed over to the side wall, happy that I noticed this fire extinguisher, and began spraying the flames.

"W-What happened?!" I lowered the, now empty, fire extinguisher and glared at the two men. "I-I didn't mean to do it! I just wanted to cook the young master's chicken faster…" I raised an eyebrow, "…so…I kinda used me flamethrower…" He looked down, blushing some. I tried to keep a straight face, but once he said 'flamethrower' I busted out laughing. "W-What did I do?" The fact that he had no idea why I was laughing made me laugh harder. "M-Meirin? Who is this young lady?" I tried to calm my breathing and catch my breath…but an occasional chuckle still escaped my lips. "I-I'm (F/N)! But you can call me (N/N)!" I bowed slightly towards them, causing both of the men to blush. "M-Me name's Bardroy…and this here is Finni…" I smiled up at them, before Finni walked up to me with a curious face. "You sure are pretty (N/N)…" I felt a blush come onto my face, and I chuckled flustered. "S-Stop that!" I only felt my blush darken when he continued smiling. "A-Anyways…I'm new here, just started today actually, is there anything I should know?"


	5. Chapter 5

~(F/N) POV~

The very first piece of advice I was given, unanimously, was "don't get on Sebastian's bad side". I found it a bit weird because, yes, I found him irritating at times…but he couldn't be a _demon _right? "It's true though! He's like a demon when he's angry!" "_Who's like a demon?_" We all jumped at Sebastian's sudden voice. I cringed as well because of how…intimidating he sounded… "O-Oh…well…um…" There was dead silence, before Sebastian put on an aggravated smile. "Well then, you should all get back to work. Finni, I need you to go and take care of the garden. Meirin, make sure to polish the silverware. Bardroy…" It seems he noticed the mess… "Clean this up. I will take care of the dinner preparations. We will be having a guest over, so I expect you all to uphold the legendary Phantomhive hospitality… Oh, and one more thing…" We all looked at Sebastian curiously, "…_don't _mess anything up". The others were trembling, and I felt bad for them. "Hey! Sebastian!" As he turned to face me, I glared fiercely at him. "Show them more respect! They work hard!" Everyone was surprised by my outburst. Sebastian recovered quickly though, and put on that infuriating smirk. "Really then? I suppose I will…" They began to cheer before he continued, "…_If _they can prove their worth." They instantly sighed and looked depressed. "Alright! What do they need to do?!" I was going to prove that they could do anything they wanted to, and _he _was NOT going to stop them!" He turned to Meirin, Bardroy, and Finni. "Do you think you can prepare all of the necessary things for tonight?" Their faces dropped even more, as if they, themselves, felt it wasn't possible. "Yes! _We _will!" I wanted to make sure that they knew I was with them! Sebastian turned to me and raised a brow. "Well then, I look forward to tonight's display." He went to the door, opened it, but before leaving left us with a small memento. "Don't forget you have 4 hours to complete everything." As soon as he closed the door, I stuck my tongue out at him. "Pthm!" 'Baka Sebastian!' "D-Do you really think…we can do it…?" I glanced back at Finni and smiled. "Yes, I do!" 'It's time to show Sebastian that he isn't right!'

"Alright! We had better get started! So, tell, what are you guys good at?" They looked at me in shock, before looking down at the floor. "U-Um…..I don't think any of us are good at much…" A frown made its way to my face. "Now that isn't true! Bardroy! You can use a flamethrower right?" "Y-Yeah…but me only burn things." "Then I have just the job for you! Follow me!" "Y-You do?" I smiled before pulling him away. "Finni, would you mind going to the store and buying 500 of these flowers ? Oh! And some gravel!" "S-Sure..but what are we going to do with them?" I smiled at him confidently. "You'll have to wait and see!" Once he left and I got Bardroy started on his part, I went back to the kitchen with Meirin. "S-So what'll you have me be doing?" I smiled and grabbed her hands. "Please help me cook?" It was more of a demand instead of a question but…she still nodded. "Okay! Let's go!"

"S-So what'll we be makin (N/N)-chan?" I turned to her and handed her some tomatoes and lettuce, "We're going to be making Lasagna! My mother use to make it all the time and it's what I know how to cook the best!" "T-Then why does we need the lettuce?" I smiled yet again. "You'll see!" She was still confused but nodded anyways and started chopping.

I layed out the freshly made noodles and sauce (compliments of Meirin) and began filling them in the pan. Okay, now we need to let it bake for an hour and a half!" I turned to the clock on the wall, and whipped my brow. 'Phew, we still have a little over two hours…'

By this time, Finni was already back from the store and I asked him to begin planting. At first he just dug up the ground hastily, but I stopped him before he even planed the first flower and showed him how it should be done. "B-But it'll take more time!" Finni was obviously _very _worried about pleasing Sebastian, not that I blame him but….. "Don't worry! We'll finish in enough time! See! Meirin is already helping but the flowers in!" I smiled encouragingly at him, but he still wasn't convinced. "Hey Finni….you're pretty strong right?" He nodded. "Yeah?" I sighed in relief and pointed to the concrete. "Do you mind pouring that on the spots that I marked for it?" He shook his head and stood, running over and ripping the gravel open, beginning to pour it.

A little later I asked Bardroy for the time, since he had finished his task and came to help Finni. "5:30" I nodded and thanked him. 'Still have an hour or so left…' I looked at what we had and grimaced slightly. 'Will we really be able to finish in time?...What are you talking about (F/N)?! Snap out of it! If you lose hope, so will they!' I patted my face lightly and went back to planting the flowers. 'We can do this!'

To my utter enjoyment, we had been able to get a good amount of the yard done. "Okay! I'm going to go and take the Lasagna out of the oven! I'll be back soon!" The all nodded, very happy considering the circumstances. 'I guess it's because they're proud of their achievements…' This brought a huge smile to my face. 'I'm very proud of them…'


	6. Chapter 6

~(F/N) POV~

"S-Sebastian? What are you doing here?" I was astonished to see that Sebastian had taken the Lasagna out of the oven for me. "I heard the timer go off and wanted to make sure that it didn't burn…" I was about to thank him until he continued. "….I don't want our esteemed guest bothered by the smell of burnt food, do you?" I growled at him, quietly so he wouldn't hear, and sent him a glare, which he just smirked at. "Well _forgive me _for not making sure I was here a minute earlier!" He smirked even more. "Just don't let it happen again…" 'Humph!' I pushed past him, washed my hands and arms, before beginning to sprinkle the lettuce Meirin chopped over the top of the Lasagna. "What may I ask are you doing?" I didn't bother looking at him since we were pinched for time. "Lasagna tastes better with lettuce! That….and I knew best how to fix it like this…" I was surprised by the utter silence in the room, and began feeling uncomfortable with Sebastian's stare on my back. "Is there something wrong with that?" I asked rather rudely. This warranted a response. "…..No…..not at all…If you'll excuse me….." I heard the kitchen door open and close, and sighed. 'What was that all about?' Then I trailed to thinking about the sound of his voice before he left…..it was almost…..pained? I shook my head, moving the thoughts away. 'I don't have time to think about this!' I finished sprinkling the lettuce on the Lasagna and sighed in relief.

"How's it going out here?" I asked walking back out to the others. "Look (F/N)! Look at what we did!" I was astonished. "W-Wow!" I stood speechless at the beautiful scene, they ran over and grabbed all of their heads together before rubbing them. "You guys did fantastic! It looks wonderful!" An array of smiles and blushes surrounded me and I felt truly proud. 'Way to go guys!'

After that, we all got cleaned up and proceeded to get the table set up for Ciel-chan and our guest. Luckily, it didn't take long with all of us helping, and I finished the table with a beautiful candelabra and some of the extra flowers we had with the stems cut entirely off so only the blossom remained. "Beautiful!"

"I'll admit. I am genuinely surprised that you were able to accomplish this much in such a limited amount of time. Particularly with _those _idiots." I glared at him and smacked him on the head. He turned to me, with wide eyes, and I smirked. "Yeah, _we _were able to do it without _you_!" It felt good being able to prove Sebastian wrong. I haven't known him long, but it seems as if I know exactly how to handle him.

After he recovered from my abuse, he smirked evilly. "You are the _second _person to ever do that to me." I looked at him with raised brows. "Who was the first?" His silence irked me some, and then that _smirk _of his….ugh! He raised two fingers to his lips, "Hm~ I wonder…" He left me with that, going to escort the guest from the carriage. I didn't have long, so I chose to save those thoughts for later and concentrate on getting everyone into position. "Good!" I smiled quickly, before taking my place next to Meirin. 'I wonder who this guest is…' It was a fine time to think about it now but…better late than never! 'I hope they likes Italian…' I grew fidgety, nervous, and started worrying. 'W-What if they don't like it? We'll be in so much trouble!'

I felt relief wash through me when I heard the guest walk through the door, a heavy Italian accent in his speech. "Oh it is a so good to be here! I understand you want me to be your new manager for the Indian company no?" I was a bit curious by what he was talking about, but then it hit me. 'Oh yeah, Ciel-chan runs a toy store…..It's that big?' I was surprised. 'I guess we'll just have to see…'


	7. Chapter 7

~(F/N) POV~

"For this evening dish, we have prepared a beautiful Lasagna in regards to our guest. It has been specially made by one of our finest chefs." My mouth gaped in surprise. 'Wait…..What?' "Really now?" Ciel-chan's voice was a mere whisper but I heard it. 'W-What if he doesn't like it?!' I watched the Italian man closely.

"T-This is…amazing! I come here from Italy yet I have yet to taste such fine Italian food! I must a meet this chef! He is Italian no?" A small blush formed on my cheeks. "I'm glad to hear this! The chef is right here." Sebastian motioned me forward, and I about had a heart attack. "W-What?" He just repeated his gesture, and Meirin pushed me forward some to get me started.

I could tell my face was heating up in embarrassment. "H-Hello there…" The man stared at me with wide eyes, before closing the space between us and shaking my hand. "You make such a nice dish! I'm amazed you are a woman! Not only that! But you are not Italian either! I'm astonished! Would you like to come back with a me to Italy?!" He was getting close…_too_ close. I was amazed when it was _Sebastian _who stopped the man. "Forgive me sir, but she is our new maid. I do not think the young master would like to have his new maid taken away." Sebastian's voice seemed nice, but the look in his eyes was a complete contrast. He looked…._very _angry. The Italian man looked towards Ciel-chan, as did the rest of us. 'He looks like he's….smirking?' "I do so apologize, but that is the case. My butler is right. I do not wish for my new servant to leave so soon." Sebastian and Ciel-chan shared an interesting look, before turning back to the rest of us. "I-I see…." The man looked upset, greatly so, but Sebastian seemed…..a little too happy with the outcome. "Now then, shall we continue?" Silence was the only response.

"So, Mr. Acri, will you accept my offer to become the new head of Funtoms India branch?" Mr. Acri agreed as they both stood, just after they had finished eating. "Good. I hope that you will not make the same mistake our _previous _head made." 'What did the other one do?' I glanced back to the others, all of them just as confused as I.

"For desert…" 'Crap! We forgot dessert!' "…we have a fruit tart with fresh cream…" I looked at Sebastian as he began to set the plates down. '…thank you…' He seemed to nod in my direction before continuing to place the other. 'Well….at least he is well prepared…'

"Oh! Before you leave sir, we wish to give you a show!" Mr. Acri seemed surprised, and a bit flustered, when I grabbed his sleeve lightly. "W-What a sort of a show?" I smiled, before gesturing to the sky. Fireworks began to immediately fill the sky. An array of pinks and purples, all complimenting the flowers as the sparks fell to the Earth. "I-It's beautiful! Phantomhive hospitality huh? I cannot a wait for my next visit!" I smiled and gestured to Bardroy and told the man that he was the one who put them together. We waved as he left, and I let out an exasperated sigh. "Well then, we should be off to clean up." I smiled and ushered my way back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

~(F/N) POV~

"(N/N)-chan? Are you feeling alright?" I tried to smile but found it to be a bit hard. "O-Of course I am Mei-chan! I-I just feel a bit dizzy is all…" As the words left my mouth, I felt the toll become worse. "I-I think I'll turn to bed after this…" Just as I spoke, my body gave out and I fell to the ground. "(F/N)!" I tried to stand, but was unable to as the others drew closer to me. "I-I'm fine….really…" Finni was the first one to reach me, and he placed a hand on my forehead. "My God! You're burning up!" I tried to refute what he said, but was still unable to get out more than a few words. "I-Its…no…t…..th-that b-bad…" I was feeling weaker by the second. "You overexerted yourself today! You need rest!" Finni stood quickly, causing me to become nauseous. "S-Sto….p….." I felt horrible. "I-I need to….help…" I tried to fight back. "Enough!" Sebastian's voice seemed to resonate around us. "Enough with this. Finni! Get back to work! I will take (F/N) to her room." Finni nodded, confused, and handed me to another set of arms. "We'll see you when we're done (N/N)-chan!" Meirin's voice was a faint whisper as Sebastian began to walk back into the manor.

~Sebastian's POV (finally!)~

I looked down at the pale girl in my arms, remembering the times when a certain other person always overexerted herself… 'They're so much alike…yet she doesn't seem to know me…' I could feel the warmth of her body temperature, as it increased from the fever, and sighed inwardly. 'How frail…' Her body was so thin…I could snap it in two by accident. I had to be careful.

By the time I had arrived at her room, taking a bit more time than usual to savor the familiar feelings of her skin, she had fallen into a restless slumber. I placed her gently on her bed, and observed as her body instantly sunk into the mattress. I pulled the covers up, making sure she was kept warm, and looked her face closely. 'Such beauty…' I moved a stray strand of hair from her face, not liking how it disrupted her otherwise flawless features. 'Just _who _are you?' I didn't like not knowing something…and the fact that (F/N) is here and _exactly _like _her_….. 'Is it a mere coincidence?' I looked over her tired, pale form one last time, before exiting quietly.

"Sebastian, what was that earlier?" I was beginning to help my young master dress into his night ware. "Whatever do you mean my Lord?" He sent a glare at me, before smirking. "You don't usually take interest in others, let alone _care _for them. So then, tell me, why do you care for (F/N)?" I really didn't want to answer him, but after a few minutes of nothing but silence, I knew he wasn't going to move on. "It is nothing my Lord, she just….." "Just?" "…she just reminds me of someone I knew long ago…" "Really? And what was your relationship with said woman?" He knew the answer, but somehow found pleasure in me showing I had a weakness. "She was…my beloved…" "Oh~? And what happened to her?" Anger filled my body at the mere remembrance. My voice was low, and deadly as I responded. "She was taken away from me…"


	9. Chapter 9

~(F/N) POV~

_It's dark…so dark. __"Do you know why you are here?" My eyes were coated in tears, as I looked at this foreign body. "Do you know…?" "NO!" My voice was hoarse, and my body sore from abuse. The thing sighed. "I see then…that is most troubling…" "She did nothing!" I looked over at the new voice…a familiar voice. "Se-Sebastian?" I looked at his bloodied body, mortified. "S-Sebas…" He turned to me, eyes sodden and miserable. "I-I'm…so sorry…" His voice was so pitiful, I could never imagine it as coming from the Sebastian knew. "I-I…" I cringed when a loud whip sounded in the corner. All eyes turned to the new woman. "M-My Lady!" The man whom had been torturing me bowed before the woman. "Why not show her, Sebastian~? Why not show her what you REALLY are~?" My eyes widened in surprised and fear. 'Why am I here?' My body trembled. "Show her Sebastian~! Or you are going to regret it!" Her voice turned extremely harsh. 'Thu-dump….thu-dump…thu-dump..thu-dump….thu-dump…' My heart began to race as she neared me. As she pulled my head up by my hair, I cried out in pain. A sadistic smirk can on her face, telling me that she was enjoying this torture. "Stop!" Sebastian's voice was loud and angry, but also…terrified? 'No! This can't be real! Wake up! Wake up (F/N)! Wake up!' My eyes closed shut as pain erupted across my shoulder. "Ahhhhhh!" A warm liquid began to flow down my arm, and an incredible pain coasted through my entire body. "I-It hurts! St-Stop…it!" I clenched my fists, trying to alleviate some of it, but to no avail. "P-Please…" My voice sounded pathetic. I glanced once again to Sebastian, through squinted eyes. The last thing that I saw, was tears flowing down his cheeks…_

"St-STOP!" I sprung up, my chest heaving up and down like crazy. I whipped my head around the room, and sighed in relief when I found myself in my room at the Phantomhive manor. "(F/N)? Are you alright?" I watched as Sebastian entered the room. 'Speak of the devil…' He approached me, as I lay back down, still panting slightly. "Y-Yeah….it was…just a bad dream…" Sebastian's eyes widened some. "What was it about?" I couldn't tell him I had a dream of us both being tortured! So, I did what I HIGHLY disliked doing….I lied. "I-I don't remember…" I could tell he didn't believe me…but he didn't press me for anything else. "I-I'm sorry! I must be late for work…" Sebastian regained his composure and shook his head. "The young master has allowed you the day off to recover." "Ciel-chan?" He nodded, and I smiled. 'I'll have to thank him later.' "(F/N)…" "Yes?" Sebastian looked as if he really wanted to ask me something…but then Finni, Meirin, and Bardroy entered my room. "(N/N)-chan! I was so worried!" I couldn't help but chuckle as I was tackled down in my bed. "C-Can't b-breathe!...Ah, much better! And I'm fine now!" As if on cue, my stomach growled. The room was silent and I blushed in embarrassment. "Sounds like you're hungry!" I smiled, still blushing, and nodded slightly. "J-Just a bit…"

"Here you are." I was in awe as Sebastian pulled forth a cart full of delicious looking food. If it wasn't already perfect, he pulled out a tray that had…..(F/F)! "H-How did you know I liked (F/F)?" He smiled down at me. "You told me before." I knew he was lying and I glared at him. "Hmph!" I snatched the tray away from him and thanked him coldly.

I was sad when the others had to go back to work. "Wait! I can help now!" I went to stand, but was pushed back down gently by Finni. "We can do the usual chores! So please stay in bed and rest!" He looked as if he was a little puppy dog, and I couldn't help but smile. "I will…" I wasn't thrilled about it…but I guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep some more… 'Ah, if on (P/N) was here…I miss him…'

~Sebastian POV~

I felt heavy as I left her to herself. 'I know she hates liars…but I can't tell her…I'm not even sure of things yet myself…' "Sebastian?" I looked up. "Yes my Lord?" He smirked. "Call (F/N) here. I wish to discuss something with her." I tried my best not to glare at him. "Of course, my Lord." I walked away, feeling my anger rise. 'Knowing him…he's going to do something quite troublesome…' I didn't like the idea of that.

I knocked on (F/N)'s door, and listened to her cute little steps as she came to open the door. "Who is it?...Oh, it's just you…" She was obviously unenthused by my sudden return. "The young master wishes to see you." Her eyes widened in fear, and I chuckled slightly. "Do not worry, you are not being tossed out. He merely wishes to discuss something with you." She heaved a heavy sigh of relief, and I chuckled some more. 'Still as easy to read as ever…' I smiled some, as she looked down, pondering what the young master could want with her. Truth be told, I would have rather not have them meet alone…but I am bound by my contract…


	10. Chapter 10

~(F/N) POV~

I was shocked, and a bit irritated, when Sebastian came back to my room yet again. "What do you want now?" I knew the way I was speaking to him was harsh but…he shouldn't think he can _lie _to me so easily without consequence. "The young master wishes to see you in his private office." My eyes widened. "W-Why?" "I do not know…" 'Ciel-chan not telling Sebastian something? That's…..unusual…' I have only been here a few days, but I could see that the bond Ciel-chan had with Sebastian was…..unbreakable. "I-I see….I will prepare immediately." I closed the door before Sebastian could respond.

Curiosity and fear coursed through me as I followed Sebastian downing the, seemingly endless, hallway. "A-Are we close…?" Sebastian gave me a small nod. It was awkward…to put it simply…walking in silence with Sebastian. 'I am overreacting…' I took a few calming breathes, when Sebastian suddenly stopped. "We're here." Sebastian's voice was cold…distant…and I walked past him and went through the cracked door. "Excuse me…" Sebastian shut the door some more and started to walk away. "So, (F/N), how are you feeling?" I turned to look at Ciel-chan as he sat in a chair that was WAY too large for him. "I-I'm feeling better Ciel-chan, I am sorry to have worried any of you…" I saw him glare at me when I said 'Ciel-chan', but I didn't take it back. "I see. That is good then." He looked down at something on his desk. "Y-You needed me?" My voice was a faint whisper, just loud enough for him to hear. "Yes. I need you to tell me more about yourself, and your relation to Sebastian." I raised my brow, _very _confused. "I-I'm sorry?" He smirked, and stood from his chair, approaching me with a playful expression. "Really?" He was close….so close…. "Y-Yes…" Truth be told, I had no idea what went through his head at times. "I see…well then…I need you to do something for me." I was against the wall, Ciel's body pressed against me. "W-What is it?" My heart was pounding, but my body would not move. "For one thing, instead of just calling me 'Ciel-chan', call me Ciel! I will not continue to be belittled! Next…" The smirk on his face widened, and I gulped. "I'm going to need your body." My eyes widened, and my palms became a bit sweaty. "I-I'm sorry….what?"

~Sebastian's POV~

I did _not _like this situation one bit. Ciel had forbidden me from listening in on their conversation, and I only became more anxious by the second. 'What could he and (F/N) be speaking about?' I had to know! But then I happen to see a (H/C) head walk out of Ciel's private quarters. "(F/N)?" She turned to me, face flustered, and once our eyes met, she turned away. "H-Hello Sebastian…I'm sorry, I must go…" "I'll see you later (F/N)." She looked at Ciel, and flushed more. "Y-Yeah, I'll see you later Ciel…" I was expecting her to say 'chan' but when she didn't….I became a bit more concerned.

After she had disappeared down the hall, I turned to Ciel. He was smirking at me, and I couldn't help the growl that escaped from my mouth. "What are you planning for later?" I asked, and Ciel took a few moments to respond. 'Nothing much. (F/N) and I are going to meet for a small meal and light entertainment." I was confused at first what he meant, but after a few seconds I knew and I hissed his name out. _"Ciel…what are you doing?" _For the first time in a while, I felt at _his _mercy….when usually it was the complete opposite. "I wonder…" His forefinger touched his lips in a pondering manner, but the smirk was still very evident on his face.

~(F/N) POV~

I couldn't believe Ciel-cha…I mean Ciel….would ask me something like _that_! I plopped down onto my bed, and replayed the scene in my mind.

"_(F/N), would you like to have a meal with me this evening?" "W-What?" My throat went dry. He chuckled some, and moved forward so our bodies were completely pressed together. "I want you to spend the night with me." I choked out a cough, and tried to push him away for more space. "U-Um….why would you want to spend the night with….me?" It was incredibly weird speaking to Ciel like this… He smirked yet again. "I have my reasons." That glint in his eyes…that trickster voice of his….he was up to no good, but I wasn't in any position to refuse him. "So? Your response?" I nodded stiffly, knowing full well that I couldn't refuse. "Good! I'll see you tonight!" _

I know that Ciel had no interest in me…so why would he try to make it seem as if we were something….. Then it hit me! "Oh. My. God!" I sprinted out of my room, and headed back to Ciel's private study.

I busted through the door, completely unannounced, and yelled out louder than I should have. "Ciel! Do you like Sebastian?!"


	11. Chapter 11

~(F/N) POV~

I watched, still completely serious, when he spit out the sip of tea he had just taken. "W-What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" He was obviously flustered, but that didn't stop me. I went up to him, and clasped his hands in mine. "I'll help you Ciel! If we both try then Sebastian's bound to take interest!" "S-Stop! Enough of this! Go away!" I wasn't letting go. "No Ciel! I understand! Just let me help you!" "Help you with what?" We both stopped, and turned as Sebastian entered the room with a rolling cart full of food and tea. "N-Nothing! (F/N) was just leaving!" I pouted, and whispered into Ciel's ear, "fine…but we'll continue this conversation later tonight!" Now I couldn't wait! I walked past Sebastian, smirking, and left the room. 'This is going to be so fun!'

~Sebastian POV~

As (F/N) rushed out of the room, I stared at her back in confusion. "My young Lord, what may I ask was that about?" His face flushed more and he quickly waved it off. "I-It's nothing! Absolutely nothing! Now bring me my tea, I have work to do!" The young master actually _wanting _to do work…..something is amiss… I thought about it as I served Ciel tea. 'What could be going on?'

~(F/N) POV~

I glanced at the clock as I slipped on my jeans. '6:25…I still have some time…' I was excited to talk to Ciel about his romantic life! Especially if it was a BL (boy's love a.k.a yaoi)! I love reading those kinds of things! "(F/N)?" I heard a knock at the door, and opened it to see Sebastian standing there. "Yes?" I was secretly fangirling on the inside, but I couldn't let him know that! "I was wondering if I might come in…" I took a quick peek at the clock, to make sure it was okay, before smiling and moving aside. "Of course Sebastian, what did you need?" He eyed my clothes and I scoffed at his expression. "Hey! I got these in the States!" Now he just looked like he was mocking me, and that irritated me. "Look, if you have a problem with it, say so!" He remained quiet and I smirked, 'thought so'.

"If I may ask, what are you and the young master talking about this evening?" I narrowed my eyes, and growled. "Why should I tell you?! It's between Ciel and I!" This seemed to irk him. "I merely wish to know." "Didn't you ever hear of 'curiosity killed the cat'?" It was his turn to glare now, but I still refused to give Ciel up. 'What does Ciel-chan see in this guy?' (A.N: quite ironic! XD)

"Oh, yes, the other reason I was here…" I watched him curiously as he pulled something out from behind his back. "(P/N)?!" I picked up the tabby and cuddled his face into my own. "The young master allowed you to keep him here." I felt as though I had just been given the greatest present ever! (P/N) 'Meowed' and purred for my attention, and I gladly gave it to him. "Thank you, Sebastian, I'm grateful for you taking care of him these past few days…" I gave Sebastian a warm smile, and kissed his cheek in thanks.

When I pulled away, I was able to see Sebastian's face flushed a light pink color, and I couldn't help but think 'how cute'… I hated to admit it, but I did like Sebastian…but I wasn't sure if it was just a fleeting feeling or if…it was _more_… "(F/N)?" I looked into his eyes, feeling myself blush some when I thought about these feelings.

"(F/N)…" I gasped when I was pulled forward into a body. "S-Sebastian…" He pulled my chin up, so that our eyes would meet, but I still tried to resist and turn away. "I-I'm sorry….I don't know what came over me…" Sebastian released me, and moved away quickly. I stared, wide-eyed, as he left my room.

My heart was pounding harshly against my chest. The feeling of Sebastian's hand on my skin felt so…familiar. "W-What was that?" I whispered. My only response was (P/N)'s 'meow'.

"I-I'm sorry for my tardiness Ciel…" I couldn't face his eyes when I walked into the dining room. Sebastian stood next to Ciel's side, and guilt rushed through me as I thought about what happened just before. I was confused, and embarrassed. 'What if Ciel-chan and I like the same person?' I processed that thought for a few moments before shaking my head. 'No! I don't like Sebastian!' "(F/N)?" I brought my attention back to the subject at hand. "Y-Yes Ciel?" He gave me a strange look, before smirking and waving Sebastian off. "Sebastian, have one of the others bring us our meal. I wish to speak with (F/N) _without _you around." I sat in awe. Sebastian growled lowly, but Ciel and I could still hear it. "As you wish, my Lord…" Sebastian was obviously displeased. "Good."


	12. Chapter 12

~Ciel POV~

I watched, amused, as Sebastian exited the room with a large scowl on his face. Once he closed the door, bowing slightly, I turned back to look at (F/N). 'What is so special about _her_?' I was thoroughly curious. Sebastian has not once defied me, as due to our contract, but he seemed even more distant than usual. 'Is it because of her?' I wasn't quite sure what was going on between them, but I was going to find out. "So, (F/N), how has your stay been here in the Phantomhive manor?" She was flustered, and still confused by my actions. "Y-Yes! You have been….most gracious…" I smirked, and stood. "I'm happy to hear that." I approached her, and took a seat right next to her. Her eyes widened, and I smiled. "So, (F/N), I would like to get to know more about you."

~(F/N) POV~

"W-What?" I was baffled. "I wish to know more about you." "W-Why?" He didn't respond, but waited patiently. "I-I see…." I wasn't very comfortable talking about my past, but I suppose I should tell _at least _Ciel-chan…..he was, after all, allowing me to stay here…

"Alright…..I don't really know much before a few years ago…" Ciel raised his brow, and I elaborated. "I….apparently suffered a traumatic event and it…caused me to forget everything…" Ciel's eyes widened, but he regained his composure. "Go on." I nodded, feeling _really _uncomfortable. "The first thing I can remember, is waking up in an alley. I couldn't remember my home, or family…I could barely remember my own name. I ended up having to ask for money on the streets… Once I was able to find a job, I rented a small garage in this family's home, and they were the ones who suggested I go to a doctor…. It was then that I found this…" I lifted up a small bit of my top, causing his to blush slightly, and I showed him it. "I have a scar that runs to the top of my back and around part of my side. I didn't know when or how I received it…" "How could you not notice something like this for so long?" I grimaced, and sighed. "I don't….really like looking in mirrors…I don't really know why…and the pain had long since subsided so I…..didn't take notice of it…" He didn't seemed satisfied with that response, but he didn't press me. "After that…I started having nightmares…and I ended up not being able to sleep…and I became depressed…" I paused, feeling tears begin to flow out of my eyes. "I-It was then….that I found (P/N)… I still think of him as my Guardian Angel. He was…a blessing to me…and he made the nightmares go away…until…" I didn't wish to continue. Ciel sighed, and patted my shoulder. "It's alright, we'll continue at a later time…" My breath caught in my throat, as I tried to thank him.

~Ciel POV~

For some reason, I felt pity for (F/N). I hate to admit it, but the large scar she has on her frightened me. 'What that poor girl went through…' I sat beside her and watched as she tried to stop crying. I found it…cute….. 'cute…' Perhaps it was our miserable pasts, or the scars we had, mine being emotional whist hers is physical, that made me drawn to her. I just wanted to anger Sebastian but….I may actually _feel _something for her… "C-Ciel…?" I glanced at her. "I-I…wanted to thank you for…everything…" I looked at her, confused, and motioned for her to continue. "Thank you for allowing (P/N) to stay with me. I-I'm…very grateful. I needed him, and you gave me what I needed. I can never repay you enough…." "It's no problem…Wait! What do you mean?!"

~(F/N) POV~

"Sebastian brought (P/N) to me just before I came here for our meeting. He said that you had allowed my little (P/N) to stay with me. I am really grateful for your kindness despite your allergies." "Y-Yes…" He looked down, almost irritated, and I watched him in confusion. "Ciel? Is everything alright?" "Yes. I am glad you are happy." His voice was dry, but once the door to the hall opened, I smiled and completely forgot about subject. "Meirin!" She smiled back at me, and lightly pushed me down when I began to stand to help her give Ciel his food. "You don't need to worry (N/N)-chan! This is your night off!" I returned her smile, and graciously accepted the food. "Thank you!" She smiled, bowed, and walked out of the room, leaving Ciel and I alone again. "Thank you for the meal!" I began to dig in to the fancy steak and potatoes, swooning a bit at the wonderful flavor.

"So, (F/N)…" I looked towards Ciel. "Yes?" He seemed hesitant, but I gave him a reassuring smile. "There is something I….wish to ask you…" I nodded, putting down my silverware and giving him my full attention. "Would you mind continuing your story?" I knew he would ask at some point…but this soon…..it had caught me off guard.

"S-Sure…" I stood briefly, surprising Ciel, and walked towards the closest windows. As I leaned on it, I began to speak.

"It didn't take long for (P/N) and I to travel here to England. I can't explain it but…I feel as though I was _drawn _here by something…or someone… We first step foot on here around 5 or so months ago." "You've been here for that long? Why not…" I interrupted him. "I did look for work as well as housing…but not many people took too kindly to me… Perhaps it is because I look broken…" Fresh tears began to invade, and I choked on the upcoming words. "I-I don't….blame them….for seeing me as something less than them…I…..I am a broken human being. With no past, how can I ever hope for a future?! I shouldn't be alive! I should've died a long time ago! I've pretended….up until now…that I am happy; that none of it bothered me. Yet on the inside…it's chaotic. I'm tired of pretending! I've been doing it for so long now! A human as pitiable as me?! What a joke! I know this yet I still strive for something! Anything! I want to find some reason to live! If I don't…" A pair of arms encircled my waist, and I gasped in surprise. "It's alright you know…..to be broken…" I turned my head to glance back at Ciel. His eyes looked down, filled with sorrow. "C-Ciel?" He tightened his grip. "I know what it feels like…to think that you have no existence…to be _broken_…" "W-What?" "You and I…..are very similar in this… Except, I found _my reason_." I turned my body around to face him. "H-How?" He seemed hesitant to answer, but as he looked me in the eyes he spoke. "I live to find my parent's murderer." I gasped, feeling my chest tighten to know a boy as young as he… 'So that's why I don't see any of his parents' presences…'

"What is it that you want (F/N)?" His sudden question caught me off guard. "W-What do you mean?" "What is it that you want to do?" I thought about it…about all of my time alone… "I…I want to find out who I am…..and I don't want to be…." "To be?" "….alone…"


	13. Chapter 13

~Sebastian POV~

'An hour has already passed…' I glanced up in the direction of the dining room from (F/N)'s room. I decided to come in and play with (P/N) to preoccupy me but… I just couldn't settle down. 'But I was given orders…' I looked down at my glove covering my contract seal, and glared. 'If I had known…' That's when I heard Meirin in the hallway. I growled under my breath and moved to the door of the room…but I stopped. I stopped, when Meirin began to speak of what she heard. "….Yes he was! (N/N)-chan was crying too she was!" "Do you think the young master said or did something to her?" I felt anger erupt in me, and I bit my lip to keep from doing something I would regret later… Then I heard _that_! "Yeah, I peeked in to see if (N/N)-chan was better and the young master and her were by the window and he was holding her!" I didn't want to hear any more. I busted through the door, ignoring the confused idiots, and continued to the dining room.

~(F/N) POV~

"Don't worry…while you're here…you will _never _be alone…" My heart hammered against my chest at his words. "R-Really?" I felt his head nod against my back, and a small smile found its way to my face. "Thank you Ciel…thank you so much!" I pulled him into my arms, bending down slightly because of his height, and placed my face in his shoulder.

My tears quickly stained his shirt, but he did not pull away. "As to who you are…I'm sure you will remember…just give it time and don't push the memories…" I nodded, and tightened my hold on him. "Thank you…" I whispered into his neck, and a shudder erupted through his body. I pulled back, wondering if I did something, only to see his blushing face. "Ciel?" He did answer. He merely turned away, trying to hide his cheeks. I chuckled some, and patted his shoulder to get his attention. "I will help you as well Ciel! I promise!" He smiled, quickly adding a joking "how do you plan to do that?" comment. I smirked and move towards his ear. "I have my ways~" It was hilarious to see his face flush a deeper shade of red, and I pulled away laughing. "Ah! That was great! No better way to break a serious atmosphere then to joke around..." My tone turned a bit more serious when I continued. "…I'm serious though Ciel…I will help you in whatever way I can…"

Only a few seconds later, after I had finished speaking, Sebastian came through the door. He seemed angry and….concerned? I wasn't quite sure, but his eyes narrowed at me. "W-What's wrong Sebastian?" He didn't respond, and then I thought about the position Ciel and I were in. My face instantly flushed and I pulled myself away from Ciel. "W-We weren't…" He didn't allow me to explain. "I don't particularly care about your position….however…" His voice deepened and I trembled in fear. "…I would like to know why _you _were _crying_!" I felt around my still puffy eyes, and waved my hand. "It was nothing. Ciel was just asking me about my past and, well, it was a bit emotional for me…" I tried to put on another fake smile…but Sebastian saw through it. "I see. I was under the impression that you had no recollection of your past." His voice was dry. "I-I don't…I was only telling him about the things I do remember…" "Oh?" He raised his eyebrow and I lowered my eyes. "I-I…told him about when I woke up in an alley…and when I found (P/N)…and our journey here…" I glanced at Ciel, who seemed to be glaring at Sebastian. "Yes. That, and here scar." My eyes widened when Ciel brought _that _up. Sebastian's eyes widened as well, and his eyes instantly fell onto me again. "A scar?" I sighed bitterly, not wanting to show it anymore but…something told me Sebastian _should _know about it as well.

I showed him a bit of it, and his face paled. When I went to talk to him again, he seemed as though my words didn't reach him…as though he were in another world… "Sebastian?" I shook his arm, and finally got his attention. "I-I…" My brow raised. "This is why I don't like showing it…" "How did you…get it?" That question was common, but it surprised me to hear that he wanted to know more. "I-I don't really know…" "Do you fear looking at anything?" Okay…that caught me off guard. "What do you mean?" "Never mind…" He turned away, but Ciel added something before he too left behind Sebastian. "Mirrors…" Sebastian paused just in front of the door, and turned to glance back at me with sodden eyes. "I'm…..sorry…" It was barely a whisper, but I heard it.


	14. Chapter 14

~Sebastian POV~

I stood there, behind the closed door, awaiting the time in which I would be able to make my move. "Sebastian…" I turned around, watching as the young master steadily approached me… rage very evident in his eyes. "Yes?" I asked, already knowing what it is he wished to say. "Sebastian! Why did you disobey my orders?!" 'Ah, thought so…' I bowed slightly. "Forgive me, my Lord, but I heard a rumor of sorts that young (F/N) was in tears…and that _you _were the cause of it." He seemed taken aback, but then glared at me. "I did no such thing! I was merely curious about her past and…well…" He looked down, eyes tearing. "S-She and I…" My brow raised as he continued. "…we have many things in common…such pain…such misery…" A sharp pain erupted through my chest. '_Pain…_' As my young master began to weep, I patted his head. "I know, my Lord…believe me….I know…"

I put him to bed, finding a way to ignore answering his many questions about my past. "Sebastian..." I looked back as I opened the door to his room. "Yes, my Lord?" He looked down briefly, before returning my gaze sharply. "(F/N) doesn't remember you...but I know that you feel something for her...correct?" I was a bit taken aback by his sudden inquiry, so it took me a few minutes to respond, though unwillingly. "...Yes...I do..." I was awaiting him to chuckle darkly and begin to plan something to humiliate me, 'not that he didn't already attempt that many times', but the response I was given both shocked and enraged me. "...I can see why you would take interest in her..."

It was painfully obvious, now that I looked at her sleeping form (creeper much XD), that she was a person I loved. "…_Caster _(sorry, you can place another name here if you wish!)_….." _Her name still fell smoothly from my lips. "(F/N)…are you _Caster_?" I had thought it was impossible in the beginning, but now…I'm not entirely sure. I thought back, to that _dreadful _day…..the day I lost _her_…

"_S-Sebasti…an….pl…ease….please!" I listened, pained at the sound of her cries. "St-Stop…pleas…" A large thud resonated around the room, and I watched in horror as crimson liquid made its way down Caster's body. A gashing wound, covering much of her torso, continued to bleed out without pause. "How does it feel, Sebastian~ Are you proud of what you have done?" I glared harshly at the woman before me. She lifted up my chin, a sharp pain traveled through my body, and smirked at me. "Tell me, do you like pain~?" I spit in her face, earning a scratch on my own from her slap. "You insolent!" Caster's cries began to fade now, softer and softer… I watched her body slowly slump over, my own trembling in fear and anger. I was pissed. Pissed at the woman whom took Caster hostage, and even more at myself for o protecting her. "C-Cast…er…" Her lifeless body turned to look at me, vaguely, before slumping forward. "Caster!" My heart was pounding. "Caster! Caster answer me! Caster!" Tears began to erupt from my eyes. "Please! Caster!" It was no use…her body lay there without any response. My mind no longer had control over my body…pure instinct took over. _

'That was the first time I willingly changed into my _true _form…' I can still remember the warmth of the demon's blood as I ripped her to pieces… and a shudder of satisfaction spread through my body. It was wonderful…being able to _kill that wretched woman, I only wish I had done it sooner_! I looked back down at (F/N)'s face, as she lay restless. 'That was the first time I lost control…and the last time I _ever _fell in love with a human…..until now…'


	15. Chapter 15

~(F/N) POV~

It felt strange…_I _felt strange… "(N/N)-chan?" I turned to look at Meirin, and smiled to ease her concerned expression. "Yes Mei-chan?" She didn't by my façade, and approached me quickly to place her hand on my forehead. "(N/N)-chan! You have a fever!" I tried to brush off her hand, and distract her from my state of illness. Sadly she paid no mind to me and pulled my arm. "You need to be in bed!" I sighed. "I'm fine Mei-chan… I just have some days like these where I get a small fever. It's nothing serious…" She still wasn't convinced. "(F/N)?" Our attention turned to Sebastian as he walked up to us. "S-Sebastian!" Meirin blushed some, and I chuckled before coughing some. Sebastian's expression turned to one of worry as he placed the back of his hand on my forehead. I puffed my cheeks out in anger, and forced his hand away. "I'm fine!" Unfortunately, my body and mind had two very different ideas. I stumbled back, only to have Sebastian catch me in his arms. "Seriously…" I was about to yell at him, but I didn't get the chance. "Meirin, please bring this to the young master. I will escort (F/N) to her room." "B-But…" He sent Meirin a look, and she cowered in fear. "Y-Yes…" She started down the hallway, leaving Sebastian and I alone. "Geez! I've already told everyone that I'm fine!" He glared down at me, which I returned, before sighing. "Yes yes, (F/N), I understand. So then I must ask you to go and keep (P/N) company. It seems he has grown quite restless without you." I knew it was an excuse to keep me in my room…but it was a _good _one… I pouted, looking down, and nodded my head. "Fine…" Sebastian smiled at me, a _real _smile, and helped me to my room.

"Is there anything else you need?" I shook my head, feeling a bit of lightheadedness and queasiness. "I see… Well then, I will take my leave." With that, Sebastian made is way out of my room and closed my door. However, deep down inside, I felt as though his presence was still there, despite the minutes that passed after my door was shut. 'Must be my imagination…'

~Sebastian POV~

I eagerly awaited the time the young master would head for bed. 'I wonder how (F/N) is…' When I went in to check on her at lunch time, she was fast asleep. I found it rather amusing considering all of the fuss she was making about not being sick. 'Still so naïve…' it reminded me so much of… "Sebastian?" I turned to face Ciel, and bowed. "Yes, my Lord?" He seemed out of sorts today. 'I wonder why…' "How is (F/N)?" 'Ah, so that's it…' I placed a fake smile on my face, and reported her illness. "I see…" The words he said, spoke little of what he was feeling. "If you so wish, I may check on her again." He glared at me. "That will not be necessary…" He stood, and walked out of his study. "I'm tired. Prepare my bath." I bowed. "Yes, my Lord." A shred of excitement coursed through my body. 'It won't be long now…'

The young Lord seemed to take _much more _time then was needed. 'Perhaps he feels my unrest…' He seemed to _want _to make me wait; to make me anxious. I cursed him for that. "Is there anything else my Lord?" I finished tucking him into his bed. "No…" He turned his side facing away from me, and I bowed slightly, smirking to myself, before blowing out the candles and making my way out of his room silently.

It has become a habit of mine now. I would go, when my duties were done, and watch (F/N). Most nights, she was restless and plagued by nightmares she did not remember. It pained me…to see her so _afraid_. Tonight, though, was different. 'She's awake?' It surprised me to see her sitting in a bay window, basking in the moonlight. 'How beautiful…' Her skin seemed to radiate, and her eyes blossomed with a newfound light. She seemed…calm. It was the first time I have seen her like this since entering the manor. She sat there. Still. The only sign of her life being the occasional rise and fall of her chest. It was haunting…_she _was haunting. I was bewitch. Yet again. Bewitch by the one before me. Such a being…was she really human? I knew the answer was simple…and I knew why I felt this way. 'Being my age…it becomes easy to detach myself from things…but once I find something that I want to cling to…well…it becomes quite complicated.' Long ago, I was told that I was 'lonely'. I, of course, denied such things. However… It was times like this, standing here gazing at (F/N), that I reconsider it falsity.

"Sebastian?" Her voice surprised me. "(F/N)…" 'It seems I was caught up in my own thoughts again…' She stood from her spot, and walked towards me. I expected some sort of physical aggression or at the very least a vocal fight. However, that was not what awaited me. The closer she got, the more I felt an ominous feeling. It was weird…and something that I _did not _like feeling from her. "(F/N)?" As she came into better view, I noticed the glaze of her eyes. 'As if she is staring at nothing…' I closed the shot distance between us, and pulled her into an embrace.

I half-expected a complaint of some sort. But her body just sunk into my arms, like a doll… "W-What?!" As soon as her body fell limp into my own, I noticed. 'How could I have been so clueless?!' A shadow wrapped around the entire doll, and drew the life out of it. The mannequin limbs fell to the ground, dismembered, and I cautiously observed the darkness. _"Let the games begin." _My eyes widened, and my fists clenched. "T-That's not…possible…" I watched, helpless, as the figure disappeared. The only thing left to show its presence, was a note with a short sentence on it.

_Come and get her, if you can…_


	16. Special (Not part of main story)

~Special chapter~

~Sebastian POV~

I watched, amused, as (F/N) shuffled up and down the halls, preparing many of the tableware for tonight's guest. "Sebastian! Seriously! Get over here!" I chuckled lightly as she called me over to help her reach some plates on the top cabinet. Apparently Meirin had the step ladder, which left (F/N) on her own two feet to reach. "What are you laughing at?!" She was obviously enraged. "Nothing…"

"_Sebastian! Look!" Caster wandering up the row of shops, excited, as she searched for a Christmas present for her dear friend. "Look! Look!" She continued to point at many different stuffed toys that lined the windows. "Ugh! I don't know which ones to choose!" I chuckled. She reached down into her bag, and took out her wallet. "Let's see…" She began to move her fingers through the pouches, counting how much she had to spend. "Sebastian, what do you think?" I turned to see her smiling face, and my heart began to throb against my chest. "Well…" I followed her eyes, to the one she couldn't take her eyes off of, and smiled. "I think you have already decided." She looked at me, confused, as I motioned to a store across the street. "Come." I linked her arm in mine, and escorted her across the street. _

"_Sebastian! It's perfect!" She gazed upwards at an orange tabby stuffy. I smiled, seeing her so happy. _

"_Caster…what are you doing?" I had walked away momentarily to ask the shop owner about getting another of the same stuffy for Caster as a surprise. One of her feet was planted on the bottom shelf, and the other looked as though it was in mid climb. "U-Um….I'm…" A faint blush crept over her cheeks. "I just wanted…to get the stuffy…" I began to laugh, causing her to glare at me. "It's not my fault! These shelves are too high!" It was hilarious, seeing her like this, and I couldn't stop myself. I moved forward, wrapping an arm around her. "S-Sebastian?!" She squeaked out. I lifted her higher, allowing her to come level with the top shelf. _

_It took her a few second to realize what happened, before she turned down to give me a huge smile, and grabbed the stuffy. I slowly brought her down, allowing her heels to land with a slight 'clonk' sound. "Thank you!" I smirked, and pulled her into an embrace. At this point, I didn't have to see her face to know she was blushing madly. "S-Sebastian?" I pulled back a little, allowing our eyes to meet for a moment, before I brought my lips to hers. Pure bliss. That was the only thing I felt in those few minutes. The heat of her body, the way we meshed so perfectly, will forever be etched into my being. 'I wish it could be like this forever…' When I pulled away, allowing her a breath, I stared at her face. The slight cloudiness in her eyes, the way her lips parted slightly as she panted, even the way she would look up to meet my eyes only to blush more, were all so wonderful. Her grip on my shoulder tightened. "S-Sebas…tian…." I smiled, pulling her into another impatient kiss. _

"Hey! Sebastian!" I hadn't realized my thoughts had drifted until (F/N)'s voice called out to me. "Yes?" She seemed really irritated with me, and I smiled apologetically. "I need help getting up…would you mind?" Her voice became meek, surprising me. "Sure." I didn't bother putting down the tea kettle I had in my right hand, knowing I had _plenty _of strength without it. "Are you sure you don't need both hands?" "Do you not trust me?" She didn't respond, causing my smile to falter. "It's not that…it's just…" She looked away, embarrassed. "Just?" A faint blush coated her cheeks. "I'm….a little…heavy…" I scoffed, causing her to glare. "I am!" I looked over her physique, and scoffed yet again. "Fine then! Don't say I didn't warn you!" I smirked. "Alright."

"Careful now…" Her eyes seemed hesitant as I slowly began to lift her with my left hand. "There we go." She seemed to settle down some, becoming less nervous, as she reached the top shelf. "Got 'em!" She announced happily.

I slowly began to lower her. "W-Wait!" The top few plates she had were teetering. I had to decide then. Allow the plates to fall and keep both of us standing, or fall back to allow the plates to land on us… It wasn't much of a choice. I tilted my back, and allowed my body to fall to the floor, my back taking the blunt of the force. "S-Sebastian!" (F/N)'s body laid flesh against mine. A familiar feeling passed through me.

"_Ne~ Sebastian!" I turned around, only to end up with a ball of snow in my face. I had expected Caster to do that, and acted surprised. She pouted. "Sebastian! You knew I was going to do that didn't you?!" There was no point in lying to her, so I nodded stiffly. "Hmph!" I knew she would be unhappy…she always loved to surprise me, considering I wasn't surprised very often. _

_To take her mind off of it, I decided to take her ice-skating. "S-Sebastian! You know my balance isn't very good!" She was scared. I smiled, pecking her temple. "Trust me. I'll be here with you the whole time. I won't EVER let you fall." This reassured her some, but just as we got to the frozen pond, a woman was being carried away, her leg sliced from what I presumed to be the blades on the skates. Caster was terrified to even step foot into the skates after witnessing that. However, with a little bit of coaxing, I got her to try. "Ready?" She looked at me, wide-eyes, and shook her head. "N-Not y-yet…" I moved my hand from her arm to her waist, pulling her closer to me. "It's going to be alright. Do you trust me?" Her eyes looked into mine, and after a moment she nodded. I smiled. "Good. Then let's begin."_

_The first few steps were wobbly, but she soon got the hang of how to move her legs. "S-Sebastian! Look! I'm doing it!" I smiled, moving my body a little ways away from her, allowing her movements more room. "You are doing very well!" She sent me a wholehearted smile, causing me to blush lightly. _

"_W-Whoa!" I moved to her swiftly, catching her as she slipped. "Caster!" I dove down, allowing her body to fall onto my own, keeping her from being injured. "S-Sebast…" Her warm hands reached out to touch my face, worry evident in her expression. "I'm alright…" Her eyes became somewhat teary, causing my heart to tighten. "It's alright…I'm alright…You?" She looked down, guiltily, and nodded. "I'm glad." A light blush found its way to her cheeks. "Caster?" She was hesitant to answer, but finally spoke. "I….I knew you would catch me…" I felt my chest lighten, all other worries disappearing. 'You trust me that much…?'_

"Sebastian!" "I'm alright, you?" She looked down, sadness filling her eyes, and nodded. "Ne, Sebastian?" I looked at her with a raised brow. "Yes?" "I…" My eyes widened, the memory of the words Caster spoke to me wiggling into my mind. "I knew you would…"

~Special End~


	17. Chapter 16

~(F/N) POV~

_Dark… So dark… __A cold breeze wafted through the room, causing goose-bumps to form on my exposed skin. My breath was a visible white fog surrounding my mouth, as I took shallow intakes of the coldness. 'Where…am I?' The following moments were filled with silence…always silence. I glanced around, not seeing anything in particular. White. White surrounds my body. White snow. _

_A white blanket began to encase me, and I could do nothing against it. My body numb, my mind unfocused. Fear. My only companion. 'Fear of what?' I had no answer. My eyes began to feel heavy, my body sinking into an ice coffin. "Sebas…tian…" The name rolled off of my tongue, as if it were natural, yet I had no idea who I was speaking about. Just as my vision blurred, and my eyelids nearly shut, I took notice of a shadowy figure looming above me. "…come…" A hand stretched out to me, offering aid. But I did nothing, for there was nothing I could do. I lost consciousness mere seconds after the encounter._

_Blood. Blood coated my dream. A massacre. A sacrifice. I stood in front of the person. The person whom had caused such suffering. The person…I loved? I do not know why I felt such feelings. I shouldn't. Logically. Yet, despite my knowledge, I knew for certain that this man…this Beast…was dear to my heart. 'Why…?' Dark eyes, crimson stained, turned to face me. I stared in surprise. This being…had such a warmness in his eyes…something I haven't ever received from another. He approached me slowly, gracefully, and clasped my hands in his. "You should not have come…" My eyes looked down, saddened, and fresh tears began to pour down my eyes. "I-I'm…sorry…" I felt one of his hands raise my chin, causing me to look him in the eyes. His face came closer to mine, our noses nearly touching. He smelt of death and sulfur…yet I still found his closeness embarrassing… A blush crept onto my cheeks, causing the man to smirk. I then closer my eyes, shivering slightly, as a wetness crossed beneath my eyes, licking away the fallen tears. "Come…" The man pulled away, and held out his hand. I did not hesitate. I grasped onto him, as if he were the only thing keeping me planted here on the ground. I smiled. "Caster…" Warm lips met my own, and I embraced the man. "Let's go…"_

My eyes flew open, my breathing hard and labored. "W-What…?" 'A dream…' I tried to look around, but I could see nothing. It was only then that I realized the feel of a cloth around my face, keeping me from seeing. "Oh~ She's awake!" I felt a presence come closer to me, before it removed my blindfold.

At first, my eyes burned from the sudden brightness, but they adjusted quickly and I hastily looked around trying to figure out where I was. "Here" I jumped, feeling a foreign hand on my arm. "Do not fret. We do not intend to harm you." I looked back, seeing a man who reminded me a lot of Sebastian. Then I noticed the binds on my hands, which I hadn't realized were there until just now, loosen before falling off completely. "Good Day, milady, my name is Claude Faustus. This here…" He gestured to a small blonde boy sitting next to him, "…is my master, Alois Trancy." I didn't know how to respond. "U-Umm…my name is…." Before I could continue, Claude placed a finger on my lips. "I know who you are, Ms. (F/N) (L/N)." My eyes widened. "H-How…?" He chuckled, darkly, causing me to take a few steps back. "Well~ We heard from the grape-vine that Ciel had a new maid. I got really curious so I had Claude investigate you~ unfortunately though, he couldn't find anything more than your name. Why is that?"

I wasn't sure how I should respond. Luckily, Claude spoke, interrupting us. "That, however, is not the primary reason for your visit here today though…" The way he said it caused an 'irk' mark to appear in my face. "Excuse me?! You think I _wanted _to come here?! No! You just came out of nowhere and kidnapped me! You bast….." A coughing fit stopped me from continuing. "Ahem, we did not 'kidnap' you. We merely _borrowed _you." I glared at the man. "I'm not an _item _that can be borrowed! I'm a human being!"

The man raised his brow at me. "Really?" I nodded, still glaring. "Hmm…This is quite interesting. I was under the assumption that Michaelis was infatuated with you…" My eyes widened, before returning to normal. "What are you talking about?" He didn't respond. "Well then, (F/N), why don't you join us for lunch? Claude is a good cook." I turned to look at the blonde boy. "Alois right?" He smiled, nodding. He didn't seem like a bad person, that butler on the other hand… 'Wait! They kidnapped you! Get yourself together (F/N)!' "I'm sorry, but I will have to decline." The boy seemed sad and confused. "Why?" I thought through my head, trying to find excuses. "I-I'm just…" Nothing was coming to mind. "Okay! Since you don't have a reason, let's go!" I didn't get a chance to argue. Alois grasped onto my wrist and began pulling me to a different room.


	18. Chapter 17

~(F/N) POV~

Lunch with Alois was...interesting to say the least. "What do you think? Good right?" I smiled and nodded. 'I can't tell if Alois is just _really _hyper, or if he is...plotting something...' Every now and then, I would catch him looking at me in a conniving way...as if I were _prey _to him.

"Your Highness..." Claude's voice caught me off guard. 'Highness? Is he some sort of royalty?!' "I'm afraid it is time for your afternoon nap. For tomorrow you will need to rise early." Alois pouted. "No way! I don't want to take a nap now!" Claude sent him a look, which he responded to by hiding behind me. Claude sighed. "Really now..." It seems as if he had given up, causing Alois to smirk and jump around happily. "Now we can spend more time together (F/N)!" He instantly grabbed my wrist, and proceeded to pull me to the door.

Alois had decided to go into the garden he had out back. "It's...beautiful..." I stared, awe struck, at the beautiful arrangement of flowers. "I'm glad you like it Lady (F/N). I worked hard on it." I glanced back at Claude. 'Who would've thought...' I smiled at him, which he returned with his own, and walked towards me. However, just after taking a few steps towards me, Alois screamed. "Claude! Look!" He pointed to a small colorful animal on the ground. I raise my brow, before going to the animal, bending down, and lifting it in my hands. "What's wrong?" I started to walk towards Alois, but with every step forward I took, he took a step backwards. "It's just a harmless snake." I could tell by the way Alois' eyes widened that he wasn't a huge fan of snakes. "Claude! Get rid of it!" I gasped, and pulled the scared animal closer to my body, turning myself so that the poor snake did not face the approaching man. "He's just a harmless animal!" Claude paused for a moment, before turning back to Alois. "What?! I said get rid of it! Now! That's an order! I will not have that _filthy _animal running around in my garden!" "Then I will keep him!"

"What did you say?" It seems that I said something that made Alois mad. He started to glare at me. "I-I said that I would keep him!" I tried not to sound nervous, but the menacing aura the boy suddenly had scared me. "...I think it will be fine." My eyes widened, and I turned to Claude. "What do you mean Claude?! I gave you an _order _to get rid of it!" Alois turned his attention away from me, and I sighed in relief, now glaring at Claude. "Are you going to _disobey _a direct order?!" I don't see why Alois was so mad... "I did not disobey. You ordered me to get rid of it, but the _how _part was left unstated." I smiled. 'Thank you Claude...'

This, however, really got Alois going. He stomped away saying "Get her and that damn snake _out_!" I cringed. 'W-What did I...' Tears threatened to pour from my eyes, but I knew I had to keep my composure. "W-Well then..." I turned to Claude and bowed. "...it seems I have overstayed my welcome...I'll be on my way now..." As I stood, Claude look at me with such emotion...as if he were telling me, _begging me_, not to go. "I-I'm sorry for whatever I did...please make sure to tell Alois that..." I turned to walk away, but a man grasped my wrist stopping me. I glanced back to see Claude. He was looking down, causing a slight glare from the light to shroud his eyes, yet I somehow knew that he was sad. I smiled, lifting his face. "I'll come by and visit some other time, after Alois calms down, so don't come and kidnap me again, okay?" He chuckled some, making my heart flutter, and looked me in the eyes. "I will anxiously await your return..."

~Sebastian POV~

I glared at the mansion before me. "So this is where she was taken?" "_Yes_" My tone was a bit more ferocious than I had intended, but I was _very _mad. "I see. Then let's go."

"Good day, Michaelis, Ciel." I growled at Claude as he approached us. "Where is that young master of yours?" I asked, not really caring. "He is off somewhere, sulking..." "Well then..." "I know what you're here for, _Michaelis." _My eyes narrowed, changing to their glowing crimson. "Then allow us to take her back..." I had to hold back from fighting Claude, even though I _desperately _wanted to. "Wait! Wait! Sebastian! Ciel! I'm coming!" I noticed (F/N) running out of the entrance to the Trancy Manor, feeling a small bit of relief at the sight of her smiling face. That was, until she tripped. "(F/N)!" I ran to reach her, to prevent her from falling and injuring herself. However, I was beat to it. "T-Thank you Claude." I growled lowly, _hating _the way she said his name so naturally. "(F/N)..." She turned to me again, slightly flushing with embarrassment. "Come..." I was somewhat surprised when Ciel held out his hand, beckoning her forward. She smiled, nodding, and quickly came to us, more careful not to fall.

As we rode away, I noticed the expression on Claude's face...and it sickened me... 'She is..._mine!'_


	19. Chapter 18

~(F/N) POV~

As soon as we arrived back at the manor, I was bombarded with hugs. "(N/N)-chan! We missed you so much! Are you okay?! They didn't hurt you did they?!" I smiled, patting their heads. "No, I'm fine. I will admit that it was frightening at first, but I don't think I was really 'kidnapped'." The three looked at me, confused, and I gave them an encouraging smile. "I wouldn't necessarily say that I was 'kidnapped', I actually found the experience fun! I got to meet some knew people! And…" I pulled out my new little friend, causing the three to back away. Ciel's eyes widened, while Sebastian looked at him in interest. "A-A s-snake?!" I smiled, nodding.

Ciel wasn't too pleased with my new pet, but he allowed it to stay with me in my room as long as I promised not to let it roam the mansion freely. Of course I agreed, happily. "Now then, please rest for the rest of the day." I pouted at Sebastian, angered that he had me stuck in my room the rest of the day. "Oh well…" I muttered quietly. "At least I can spend some time with you little fella." The small serpent slithered along my arm, stopping to rest its body on my chest. "Now…why to name you…" I watched (P/N) jump up on the bed, eyeing its new companion. At first, I was afraid (P/N) would attack this little one, but much to my surprise, he cuddled up to it. "Awe~" (P/N) laid down, his fur ever-so-gently touching my new buddy. "Well, this is (P/N). And (P/N), this is…" I smirked. "…Chibi." I snickered.

When I looked down, I could have sworn I saw Chibi glaring at me. 'Must be my imagination…' I sighed, and laid back. Well…I guess there isn't much else to do…

I began to daydream. Losing myself from reality. I thought about my time at the Trancy mansion. I thought about Claude…and how much he reminded me of Sebastian… I thought about Chibi.

Before I knew it, sleep had claimed me…

~Sebastian POV~ 

"Is there anything else you require now, my Lord?" The young master shook his head, brushing me off. "No. You may leave." I smirked inwardly, and bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

I rushed out of his study, and smiled. 'Now, time to see how (F/N) is…' I hurried myself, trying to remain calm, as I went to her room. It's quite humorous, the way I felt as I rushed over…as if I was taking _too _long to reach her… 'Finally…' I glanced at her door, before knocking on it. 'No answer…' I nocked again, this time a bit louder. _"Come in…" _I raised a brow in confusion at the foreign voice, and opened the door. "(F/N)?" I looked around, my eyes landing on her sleeping form. 'Who…' That's when I saw the familiar snake crawl down (F/N)'s arm, and landed on the sheets, looking up at me. "Hello?" I had to say, despite already knowing that the snake wasn't _really _a snake, its voice still surprised me. _"Hello Michaelis. How are things here?" _I glared at it. _"Whom, may I ask, are you?" _The voice seemed to chuckle. _"My name was…"_

~(F/N) POV~

I had a dream. Sebastian hovered above my weakened body, tears streaking his otherwise flawless face. 'W-Why are you….sad?' His body lurched forward, blood coating his clothes. 'Why are you…..so sad?' My words were silent, as my vision faded.

"_Do you know who I am?" My body did not move, yet somehow the shadow knew my answer. "I have come here for a deal." Yet again, silence was my only answer towards the figure. "Do you want to live?" 'P-Ple….ase…..' "Tell me, what do you wish?" His tone remained calm, despite my bloodied state. Sebastian's teary eyes flashed into my mind, his broken voice calling out to me. "I…I…" It was hard, but I mustered up enough energy to whisper. "I want….Sebast…ian to be….happy…" A dark chuckle resonated around the room. "What will you give me in return?" I thought of nothing, for I had nothing. He snickered. "Tell you what, I'll make you an offer. Give me your memories. Give me your reminiscence of adventure…of HUMANITY!" "If that is your…price….then take it…" The man smirked. "As you wish…" All went black, as my whole world crumbled into darkness._

~(F/N) POV~

"Sebastian?" My eyes slowly opened. "What are you doing?" He seemed surprised by my sudden question, but quickly regained his previous composure. "Oh, (F/N), you are awake. I just wanted to check up on you." My brows furrowed. "Considering the commotion and excitement today…" 'Oh yeah…' "O-Oh. Thank you…" I looked down to my lap, watching as (P/N) opened his mouth wide, yawning. "Is that all?" I don't really know why, but my body felt anxious. Sebastian's eyes widened. "Pardon?" I sighed. "I would like to go back to sleep...my head hurts…" My tone was much ruder than I had intended but…..I _had_ to get him to leave before….. 'Before what…?' I did not know the answer. "Well then, excuse me. I will take my leave." His voice was monotonous as he bowed before exiting my room. "…..I'm sorry…..Sebastian…." My voice was little more than a whisper, tears coating my cheeks. "I'm so sorry….."

"Meow?" I looked through my fingers at (P/N) as he began to rub against my side. "Yes? What is it (P/N)?" The feline did not respond, just merely continued its act of love, purring ever so slightly for only me to hear. "I love you too (P/N)." I stroked his head, right behind his ears, causing him to rub harder against my hand. 'I love you…'


	20. Chapter 20

~Next Morning~(F/N) POV~

"Mei-chan?" For some odd reason, Meirin had seemed a bit…_off _today. 'Well…more than usual…' "Y-Yes (N/N)-chan?" Her voice stuttered, and I frowned deeply. "What's wrong?" I looked her in the eyes, causing her to turn away. "W-Well….." She was obviously _very _uncomfortable with what she was hiding from me, but I didn't give up. "It's alright Mei-chan, you can trust me." She glanced from the side, her cheeks flushing a deep red. "W-Well….I went to the kitchen I did last night, for me late night milk, but I saw Sebastian I did and…." "And?" Her face grew hotter. "He had gone into your room yes he did…" I smiled, relieved. "Oh! I know that!" I hadn't realized that she had received another meaning behind my words until she clasped my hands in hers. "Oh! I hadn't realized that you and Sebastian were in that kind of relationship! And here I was all worried about it!" My jaw dropped, and I flushed a hundred shades of pink before responding in a defending tone. "N-No! Sebastian and I aren't…" "We aren't what?" Sebastian popped up behind me, as if he had teleported, causing me to jump and knock the plates out of Meirin's hands. "Dear me. Already causing trouble, and so early in the morning." He took out a watch, checking the time, before turning his attention back to us. "Sorry, but I will not be able to stay for long. The young master need to wake up now. Excuse me." He began to walk away, stopping momentarily to hand Meirin the stack of plates that had fallen. 'When did he get those?' I asked myself, astonished. Meirin spoke fondly of Sebastian's amazing antics after that.

~Ciel POV~

"My young Lord, it is time to wake up." I growled, pulling the blanket higher above my head. "Come now master, you have a busy day again today." I heard the sound of the curtains moving, the new brightness burning my tired eyes. "Cancel everything." I murmured, knowing he heard me. He sighed. "We can't do that my Lord, for you have important business to discuss today." "Reschedule it!" I yelled, burying myself deeper into my pillows. "Goodness. Acting like a spoiled child again I see. Come now, we mustn't be late." I cursed under my breath. "Damn that demon and his obsession to be punctual….."

"Right then. For breakfast we have a Light mint salad with honey-coated croissants, which will be accompanied Earl Gray." I smiled. I _really _like Earl Gray.

I sat up in bed, eating my breakfast whilst reading the mornings paper. "It seems another murderer has taken to the streets… No doubt the Queen will want me to investigate if this string of Homicides continue…" "Yes, I've heard some about this as well. Apparently the victims have all been prostitutes." I glanced up at Sebastian. "Jack the Ripper…" 'Looks like the boring day will become interesting…' I looked forward to the Queen's letter, anxious to halt Sebastian's original schedule for the day.

"Sebastian…" He turned to look at me. "Yes my Lord?" "Bring (F/N) here. Now." I hadn't taken my eyes off of the article I was reading. Sebastian was quiet for many moments, before responding. "Yes, my Lord." I held the paper up higher, hiding my smirk.

"Young Master?" I smiled when (F/N)'s voice echoed in the room. "Come, sit." I motioned to the chair in front of my desk, placing the paper down to fully gaze at her. "Y-Yes?" She looked nervous, but more than that… 'She has bags under her eyes…' I stared at the bluish-purple tint skin, taking note of how much older it made her seem. "Are you alright?" She was a bit taken aback by my question, but I waited patiently for her to recover and respond. "Yes…I'm fine…" Her eyes lowered, as if she were afraid to face me. "You seem _very _tired." I said in an almost irritated voice. I disliked the fact that she wouldn't open up about her problems. "U-Um…." Her legs shuffled, fingers playing around with each other. 'She doesn't want to respond…'

I had almost given up on hearing her answer, when she finally spoke. "I just…had a weird dream…" I quirked an eyebrow. "About what?" She looked down, eyes saddened. "I-I don't remember, but…" Her body tensed. "…I don't remember what it was about. It was so vivid and yet…as soon as I woke up I couldn't remember… It felt important…It felt…so different…" "Go on." I said, ushering for her to continue. "I've been…trying to rack my brain to see if I could _make _myself remember it…but I haven't had any luck…and it's really bothering me…to the point that I couldn't go back to sleep…" 'Ah, so that was the reason…' "I know that I should remember, and yet… I feel, at the same time, that I _shouldn't _want to remember…."


End file.
